1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED illuminator including an LED chip as a light source, and also to a method of making an LED illuminator.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 10 shows an example of a conventional LED lighting fixture. The LED lighting fixture 110 shown in the figure includes an LED chip 112 mounted on a substrate 111. The LED chip 112 is surrounded by a frame-shaped reflector 113. The space surrounded by the reflector 113 is filled with a sealing resin 114. For the LED lighting fixture, various measures are taken to cause the light from the LED chip 112 to be emitted to the outside as efficiently as possible. For example, the reflectivity of the substrate 111 and reflector 113 is enhanced, and a protective layer covering a wiring pattern formed on the substrate 111 is provided in order to inhibit light absorption due to deterioration of the wiring pattern (see e.g., JP 2014-67846A).
However, part of the light beams that have been emitted from the LED chip 112 and traveled to side surfaces of the LED chip 112 by diffused reflection will be absorbed by the LED chip 112. This inhibits enhancement of the brightness of the LED lighting fixture 110.